The present invention relates to heat transfer element assemblies and, more specifically, to an assembly of heat absorbent plates for use in a heat exchanger wherein heat is transferred by means of the plates from a hot heat exchange fluid to a cold heat exchange fluid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat exchange element assembly adapted for use in a heat transfer apparatus of the rotary regenerative type wherein the heat transfer element assemblies are heated by contact with the hot gaseous heat exchange fluid and thereafter brought in contact with cool gaseous heat exchange fluid to which the heat transfer element assemblies gives up its heat.
One type of heat exchange apparatus to which the present invention has particular application is the well-known rotary regenerative heater. A typical rotary regenerative heater has a cylindrical rotor divided into compartments in which are disposed and supported spaced heat transfer plates which, as the rotor turns, are alternately exposed to a stream of heating gas and then upon rotation of the rotor to a stream of cooler air or other gaseous fluid to be heated. As the heat transfer plates are exposed to the heating gas, they absorb heat therefrom and then when exposed to the cool air or other gaseous fluid to be heated, the heat absorbed from the heating gas by the heat transfer plates is transferred to the cooler gas. Most heat exchangers of this type have their heat transfer plates closely stacked in spaced relationship to provide a plurality of passageways between adjacent plates for flowing the heat exchange fluid therebetween.
In such a heat exchanger, the heat transfer capability of a heat exchanger of a given size is a function of the rate of heat transfer between the heat exchange fluid and the plate structure. However for commercial devices, the utility of a device is determined not alone by the coefficient of heat transfer obtained, but also by other factors such as cost and weight of the plate structure. Ideally, the heat transfer plates will induce a highly turbulent flow through the passages therebetween in order to increase heat transfer from the heat exchange fluid to the plates while at the same time providing relatively low resistance to flow between the passages and also presenting a surface configuration which is readily cleanable.
To clean the heat transfer plates, it has been customary to provide soot blowers which deliver a blast of high pressure air or steam through the passages between the stacked heat transfer plates to dislodge any particulate deposits fro the surface thereof and carry them away leaving a relatively clean surface. One problem encountered with this method of cleaning is that the force of the high pressure blowing medium on the relatively thin heat transfer plates can lead to cracking of the plates unless a certain amount of structural rigidity is designed into the stack assembly of heat transfer plates.
One solution to this problem is to crimp the individual heat transfer plates at frequent intervals to provide double-lobed notches which have one lobe extending away from the plate in one direction and the other lobe extending away from the plate in the opposite direction. Then when the plates are stacked together to form the heat transfer element assembly, these notches serve to maintain adjacent plates so that forces placed on the plates during the soot blowing operation can be equilibrated between the various plates making up the heat transfer element assembly.
A heat transfer element assembly of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,058. In the patent, the notches extend in the direction of the general heat exchange fluid flow, i.e., axially through the rotor. In addition to the notches, the plates are corrugated to provide a series of oblique furrows or undulations extending between the notches at an acute angle to the flow of heat exchange fluid. The undulations on adjacent plates extend obliquely to the line of flow either in an aligned manner or oppositely to each other. Although such heat transfer element assemblies exhibit favorable heat transfer rates, the results can vary rather widely depending upon the specific design and relationship of the notches and undulations.